character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails Doll (Composite)/Lord Dark Goose
|-|Base= |-|Super Tails Doll= |-|Dark Tails Doll= |-|The Tails Doll above all= |-|True form= Sorry no picture here, all of FANDOM will collapse if picture was shown even Tails Doll himself is a bit afraid to use it Summary Tails Doll is one of the most underrated memes ever created since 2005, his powers were so strong that they rival the ultimate Weegee himself, He is so powerful that he beat the likes of The One Above All, Kami Tenchi, Chucky, Everyone in FNAF, Arceus, Saitama, and many more, not even No One can defeat Tails Doll he is this powerful Characters such as Foxy, Sonic, Sonic.EXE, Sanic, Taels, and anyone else they think they defeated The Tails Doll are lying Powers and Stats Tier : 0 Name: '''Tails Doll (His real name was never been spoken if he says his real name than everything, all of existence, all reality, all fiction, (even real life) will be gone less than a plank time, a zeptosecond, and less than an instant and there will be nothing (even nothing is erased) left but Tails Doll '''Origin: '''Creepypasta, The Memeverse (A theory about the Tails Doll is at nothing ) '''Age: '''Irrelevant (Older than time itself) '''Gender: '''All of them '''Classification: '''Eternal Meme '''Powers and Abilities: '''Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Cuteness Manipulation , Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Totality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Hacking, Hax Resistence, Casuality Manipulation, Meme Creation, Omniverse Creation, Omniverse Destruction, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, All kinds of manipulation, All kinds of resistence, All kinds of negation and nullification, All hax, All cheats, All skils, Wiki control, Internet Control, All types of Immortality and Regeneration, Possesion, '''There are too many powers and abilities for me to list Attack Potency: True Infinity '(This explains the power of the tails doll ) '''Speed: Irrelevant ' 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Can pick up entire omniverses with his gem) 'Striking Strength: True Infinity ' '''Durability: True Infinity Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: All of them Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Feats: * Was able to destroy all characters, more characters, a ton of characters, and even more characters and recreate them but he keeps destroying and recreating them infinitely times over just for fun * Created everything here, here, and also here, and when he get to see what they look like, he destroyed them while walking by without even thinking about them and than recreated them all over again * Created me, created you, created God, Created the admins, created the internet, created Pewdiepie, created Logan Paul, created everything, created the box, created the authors, created The Structure of everything, so don't mess with Tails Doll because he the creator of you * Possesed Lord Dark Goose to make this page * Made Foxy look like a small atom to him * Made Sonic.EXE regret his existence * Made Chucky look like a toddler and can't weild his knife proprely * Did all possible and impossible feats without even thinking 'His Family' ' Grand Zeno.jpg|His grandson Yakumo yukari by yuka soemy-d4ph3q4 (1).png|His granddaughter TOAA HD.png|His failure of a son Godzilla (Earth-616) from Godzilla Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|His pet lizard Beerus portrait fighterz by blackflim-dc3vhxr.png|His pet cat IG Thanos.jpg|One of his failures of a creation ' Category:Lord Dark Goose Category:Tier 0 Category:Joke Profiles